My Lover, My Injury
by Alexiagbh
Summary: Todos sabemos que Misato y Kaji tuvieron un romance en la Universidad, pero ¿cómo fue ese romance?, ¿cómo fue que se conocieron, se enamoraron y lo que hizo que terminaran?, descúbranlo en esta historia que definitivamente nos muestra más de este par de personajes :) , NOTA: Misato sufrió mutismo 2 años después del 2 impacto, en la Universidad conoció a Kaji y Ritsuko.
1. Primer Día de Universidad

**PRÓLOGO**

***PRIMER DÍA DE UNIVERSIDAD***

**(Año 2004)**

Misato Katsuragi era aparentemente una chica común como muchas a sus 18 años, pero en realidad, nadie conocía la historia de esta chica.

El primer día de clases en esa prestigiada Universidad de Tokio la llenaba de ilusión y esperanza para poder cumplir la promesa que se había hecho hacía un año atrás, vengaría a su padre destruyendo a los seres que habían provocado su muerte 3 años atrás, en el segundo impacto. Su padre era el famoso investigador Katsuragi, y en una expedición donde ella lo acompañaba, un ser luminoso de gran tamaño destruyó toda la Antártida, no hubo sobrevivientes, salgo ella, su padre moribundo la cargó en brazos, ella estaba inconsciente tras la explosión e iba malherida, la metió en una cápsula, le entregó su collar de cruz y cerrando la cápsula y cayendo sobre ella, murió al mismo tiempo que otra gran explosión terminaba de destruir todo. Unos minutos después, Misato abría la cápsula y se asomaba para ver lo que parecían ser unas alas gigantes que llegaban hasta el cielo y encontrar en su mano, la cruz que su padre le había dado, lo último que recordaba era abrir los ojos y ver a su padre antes de cerrar la cápsula que le salvaría la vida. Después de ese acontecimiento, Misato quedó sin habla durante 2 años, pero después se había prometido vengar a su padre a como diera lugar.

Decidida a lograrlo, había elegido la carrera de Transmisiones y Gestión Operativa, para lograr ser contratada en Gehirn con un buen cargo, afortunada o desafortunadamente para ella, también su apellido le ayudaría de mucho en el futuro, pero por ahora debía poner todo su empeño y esfuerzo por terminar con honores la carrera, no sería fácil al principio, pues había perdido un par de años pero sabía que podía lograrlo.

Llegó al aula de clases que indicaba la lista pegada en la entrada del colegio, puso una gran sonrisa y comenzó a saludar a todos sus nuevos compañeros de clase presentándose y comenzando a crear amistades. La verdad era que odiaba poner esa cara divertida y fingir que todo estaba bien, pero odiaba más tener que hablar con tanta gente y fingir ser una chica totalmente extrovertida, en parte, tenía miedo de convivir y socializar, después de no haberle dirigido la palabra a nadie durante tanto tiempo, se sentía rara y un poco falsa por ahora hablar con todos.

Las clases comenzaron y Misato decidió sentarse por una de las filas de en medio, ni muy atrás pero tampoco hasta adelante y durante clase prestó la mayor atención y procuró ser la más participativa de todos.

Al terminar las clases, Misato se despidió muy sonriente de sus compañeros y se dirigió a su hogar, un pequeño departamento que había comprado con la indemnización que Gehirn le había dejado por el accidente con su padre, gracias a ello, Misato había estado en tratamiento médico todos esos años atrás.

Abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y entró. Dejó su bolso con su cuaderno tirado en el piso y se recostó en su futón, observó el techo recordando todo lo que había visto y vivido ese día, las cosas ahora serían muy diferentes para ella.


	2. Nueva Amistad

***NUEVA AMISTAD***

(Año 2005)

Habían pasado un año ya, y Misato era tremendamente popular no solo en su clase, sino que comenzaba a serlo en otras clases y también en diferentes carreras, una chica hermosa, con un cuerpo perfecto, extrovertida, muy divertida y sobretodo soltera, era motivo de admiración.

Uno de sus amigos la invitó a una fiesta que daría por ser su cumpleaños, Misato acepto encantada la invitación, ya era conocido que ella asistía a casi todas las fiestas y que era el alma de la fiesta.

A la hora de salida, un chico de su clase llamado Itsuki Tanaka se acercó a ella

-**Hey Katsuragi-** dijo de modo amistoso, ella sonrió y lo miró divertida, este chico era el típico hombre atractivo de clase, muy apuesto y popular, el chico con el que todas las chicas quisieran salir, pero Misato no le había hecho caso hasta entonces.

-**Hola ****Tanaka-** dijo con una amplia sonrisa **-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-¿Hoy si aceptarás al fin mi invitación de salir conmigo Katsuragi? Ya he llevado pidiéndotelo mucho y nunca has querido, ¿hoy será el día?-** dijo acercándose a ella para dejarla poco contra la pared y acercar su rostro de modo seductor hacia ella.

Misato instintivamente se hizo lo más atrás que pudo y sonriendo puso uno de sus dedos sobre la nariz de Istuki y dijo –**Está bien Tanaka, iremos juntos a la fiesta**-

Él sonrió y quedo de recogerla en su casa.

A las 7pm Itsuki tocó el timbre del departamento de Misato, escucho un grito decir "Ya voy", mientras tanto, él aprovecho para acomodarse un poco el cuello de la camisa y acomodar el ramo de rosas que le llevaba a Misato.

Ella abrió la puerta **– ¡Hola Tanaka!-** dijo sonriendo ampliamente y lo primero que vio fue un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y después a un Itsuki muy apuesto, ya que siendo rubio y de ojos verdes, la camisa negra hacía resaltar mucho sus facciones.

**-¡Katsuragi estás… Hermosísima!-** dijo Itsuki observándola toda, si bien Misato solía llevar pantalón a la Universidad, ahora había elegido un vestido rojo ceñido a su casi perfecto cuerpo y que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos que hacían resaltar unos zapatos de piso rojos que llevaba puestos, un poco de labial hacía el complemento perfecto.

**-¡Muchas Gracias Tanaka!-** dijo ella sonriendo y tomando las rosas –**Las pondré en agua y nos marchamos-** dijo dando la vuelta y entrando a su departamento, Itsuki pensó en pasar pero decidió mejor esperar afuera.

Un par de minutos después, Misato salía sonriendo y ambos bajaron del edificio para dirigirse al auto de Tanaka, unos minutos después, ya llegaban a la fiesta.

Los compañeros de Misato se sorprendieron de verla llegar acompañada de Itsuki, si bien muchos quedaron maravillados de ver lo bien que se veían juntos, algunas compañeras ya murmuraban entre si envidiando la suerte de Misato, igual hacían algunos hombres hacían envidiando la suerte de Itsuki.

La fiesta comenzó como cualquier otra, la música sonaba, las bebidas rondaban, todos charlaban con todos y después, como siempre, Misato se acercaba al sonido y colocaba unas canciones para bailar y todos comenzaban a hacerlo.

-**Katsuragi**- dijo Itsuki mientras bailaba con Misato **– ¿sabías que hay una chica de otra carrera que ha preguntado por ti?-**

Sin dejar de bailar Misato dijo –**No lo sabía, ¿y por qué pregunta por mí?-**

**-Pues no lo sé realmente, sólo sé que es una chica muy inteligente y con la que nadie quiere salir-**

**-Bueno, pues si quiere platicar conmigo no hay ningún problema, dile que me busque a la hora del almuerzo Tanaka**- respondió Misato sonriendo y sin dejar de bailar.

Al poco rato, como era costumbre, Misato termino muy borracha de beber tanta cerveza y Tanaka la llevo a su casa amablemente, ella se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y en cuanto la puerta se cerró, cayo dormida en el piso, ya era usual ese acontecimiento, siempre que iba a una fiesta, terminaba en estado alcohólico y caía dormida en cualquier parte de su apartamento.


	3. Ritsuko Akagi

***RITSUKO AKAGI***

A la semana siguiente, Misato pasaba el día como cualquier otro, entre bromas, chistes y muchas sonrisas, ya se había acostumbrado a convivir con la gente de esta manera, y a ser el centro de atención y a hablar y a hablar y hablar, quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en que había dejado de hablar y de alguna manera quería olvidar todo, quería mantenerse lo más ocupada posible para no recordar su pasado, aunque cada mañana el espejo se lo recordaba.

En la hora del almuerzo, Misato se encontraba formada en la barra de alimentos cuando una chica rubia detrás de ella dice para sí **–Vaya, ya no hay arroz**-

Misato la mira y dice –**Yo también pensé lo mismo, es una lástima que se haya acabado tan pronto**- le sonríe a la rubia quien le devuelve una sonrisa discreta y dice **–Sí que lo es-** extiende la mano y dice –**Mi nombre es Ritsuko Akagi, encantada-**

Misato le devuelve el apretón de manos y después agarrando de nuevo su charola dice **-¡Encantada! Yo soy Katsuragi-**

Ritsuko sorprendida le dice **-¿Tú eres Katsuragi?-** a lo que Misato responde –**Sí, Misato Katsuragi, mucho gusto-**

-**Había preguntado por ti hace un tiempo, cuando me enteré que tenías el mismo apellido de un compañero de mi madre**-

Misato cargo su charola ya con los alimentos y mientras Ritsuko terminaba de tomar los de ella le preguntó **-¿Conociste a mi padre?-**

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia una mesa y Ritsuko dijo: -**No exactamente, verás, mi madre es Naoko Akagi y trabaja en Gehirn, allí conoció al Dr. Katsuragi-**

Misato sonrió y mientras ambas se sentaban en la mesa para platicar dijo: -**Así es, mi padre trabajó en Gehirn, y de hecho yo espero que terminando mí carrera pueda entrar a trabajar allí también**-

-**Yo también planeo hacer lo mismo-**

**-¡Vaya!, entonces tenemos muchas cosas en común, aunque creo que tú estás estudiando una carrera diferente ¿no?-**

-**Sí, yo estoy en Ingeniería Genética aunque la escuela me ha dado una beca para estudiar Ingeniería en Informática también-**

**-¡Wow!, ¡eso es genial!, yo por ahora sólo estoy estudiando Transmisiones y Gestión Operativa pero espero poder estudiar alguna otra cosa terminando esta carrera, quiero llegar lo mejor preparada a Gehirn-**

**-¿Y por qué quieres entrar a trabajar en Gehirn Katsuragi?- **

-**Dime Misato**- sonrió –**verás, cuando fue el segundo impacto yo acompañaba a mi padre en la expedición aunque sólo pensábamos que sería una expedición normal-**

Ritsuko sorprendida dijo **– ¡Pero nadie sobrevivió al segundo impacto!-**

Misato rió ligeramente y dijo **–Bueno, estás observando a la única sobreviviente del segundo impacto, como sea, el shock de todo eso me ocasionó perdida del habla durante 2 años, pero ahora todo es diferente y quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre- **dijo Misato rematándolo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, pero la verdad es que solo quería vengar a su padre.

Las 2 siguieron conversando todo el almuerzo, hasta que Itsuki llegó y saludo con un beso en la boca a Misato –**Mira Ritsuko, te quiero presentar a Tanaka Itsuki, mi novio**- él extendió la mano y saludo a Ritsuko.

Los días siguientes Misato y Ritsuko se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo para platicar, compartir ideales de Gehirn y conocerse, de alguna manera ambas tenían más en común que padres en Gehirn.

Fue así que Misato supo que Ritsuko amaba a los gatos y Ritsuko supo que Misato era una alcohólica empedernida, y que aunque ella se divertía con Itsuki, en realidad no lo amaba.


	4. Ryouji Kaji

***RYOUJI KAJI***

Habían pasado algunos meses, Misato y Ritsuko se habían hecho buenas amigas y solían salir de vez en cuando.

Un viernes por la noche, los compañeros de Misato la invitaron a una fiesta, ella le dijo a Ritsuko si quería ir con ella e Itsuki, pero Ritsuko iría con su abuela ese día por lo que no podía acompañarlos.

**-Pero diviértanse mucho sin mí, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-¡Claro Ritsuko, tú también!-**

Esa noche, como solía hacer Itsuki, fue por Misato a su departamento, ambos se dirigieron hacia la fiesta en el carro de él, sin embargo, Misato ya se aburría con él.

**-¿Te sucede algo Misato?-** preguntó Itsuki mientras buscaba dónde aparcar el auto.

Ella dejó de mirar a través de la ventana y sonriéndole le dijo **–Ah no, no me pasa nada Itsuki**-

En cuanto el estacionó el auto, la miró y le dijo –**Sabes, hoy estás más bella que nunca y debo confesarte algo-** Misato tuvo una mala corazonada pero fingiendo inocencia preguntó **-¿Qué pasa Itsuki?, ¿es algo malo?-** el rió ligeramente y después tomó el mentón de ella y dijo **–No, al contrario, Misato… creo que te amo –**ella lo miró un poco entristecida, ella no lo amaba, pero no se lo dijo, sólo se limitó a decir **–Gracias Itsuki-** él la besó como siempre, al principio tiernamente pero después más apasionadamente, Misato correspondió el beso pero sin el mismo entusiasmo que él, entonces sintió la mano de Itsuki cerca de su rodilla y comenzar a subir por su muslo, por lo que instintivamente detuvo su mano y se separó de él **–Creo que es mejor que ya entremos a la fiesta-** dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas y bajó del auto, Itsuki bajó la mirada, un sentimiento entre tristeza y decepción lo invadió por unos segundos para después convencerse de que era por la fiesta que ella no había correspondido como él esperaba.

Ambos entraron a la fiesta y como siempre, al llegar Misato todos se dirigían a ella para saludarla y platicar y bromear con ella y por supuesto, llevarle la primera cerveza como bienvenida.

Misato e Itsuki se separaban a los pocos minutos, ya que ambos al ser populares, tenían muchos amigos y conocidos con quienes convivir, sin embargo, mientras Misato platicaba con unas chicas de su clase, como siempre sintió ese vacío en su alma. Sí, ella era popular, le hablaba a todo mundo, reía, bebía, hacía desfiguros, en otras palabras la "amaban", pero ella no se sentía amada, ni siquiera con Itsuki.

-**Discúlpenme-** dijo Misato alejándose de las chicas y dirigiéndose al baño.

Una vez allí, tocó la puerta

**-¿Está ocupado?-** preguntó, pero nadie respondió, así que Misato giró la manija y abrió la puerta.

Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a una pareja devorándose a besos, el con media camisa puesta y ella con la blusa desabrochada y mostrando un brassier de encaje rosa.

**-¡Aaaaah!-** gritó la chica pelirroja al darse cuenta que habían abierto la puerta e inmediatamente intentó cubrirse con su blusa desabrochada

**-¡pero qué…!-** fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Misato antes de girarse para no ver nada, aunque lo había visto todo.

-**¡Discúlpanos, ya nos vamos!-** dijo la chica quien salió inmediatamente del sanitario.

Misato entonces giró de nuevo pero vio al chico de espaldas abrochándose tranquilamente la camisa negra que llevaba.

**-No te preocupes, ya me voy-** dijo el mientras giraba para verla con una sonrisa a medio lado y una mirada que a Misato le pareció entre seducción y embriaguez.

**-Si puedes apurarte por favor, necesito ocupar el sanitario-** dijo Misato molesta mientras detenía la puerta abierta invitando a salir al chico.

El rio ligeramente y se acercó a ella poniéndosele en frente, y puso su mano sobre la puerta haciendo que esta se fuera para atrás y Misato quedara recargada en ella en consecuencia.

**-¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?- **reclamó Misato mientras lo observaba a los ojos, el corazón de Misato comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y entre confusión y temor, vio que este chico era muy atractivo de cerca.

**-¿Eres Misato Katsuragi cierto?-** preguntó él.

**-S..si… sí, yo soy Katsuragi-**

Él acercó su rostro al de ella y dijo **–Yo soy Ryouji Kaji, un placer conocerte Misato**-

**-¡O…o…oye!, no sé qué pretendes ¡pero necesito usar el baño ya!**-, acto seguido, Misato lo empujó para afuera y cerró inmediatamente la puerta.

Kaji estaba sorprendido mientras observaba la puerta, esa pequeña chica tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba. Decidió esperar en la pared de enfrente a que ella saliera, "_es muy hermosa, más de lo que recordaba y de cerca lo es más_" pensó.

Mientras tanto, Misato estaba recargada en la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, un sudor frío le recorría la espalda mientras respiraba agitadamente, ¿pero qué había sido eso?, ese chico era demasiado atrevido… pero muy atractivo también, su corazón no dejaba de latir apresuradamente y sentía que tenía que volver a verlo aunque fuera para reclamarle su osadía.


	5. Acosador

***ACOSADOR***

Cuando Misato había terminado de usar el sanitario y abrió la puerta para salir, se sorprendió al ver a ese chico Ryouji Kaji observando la puerta fijamente con una sonrisa a medias y una mirada como adormilada.

**-¡Vaya, hasta que sales!-** dijo él

**-¿Me estabas esperando?, ¿qué eres un acosador o algo así?- **dijo Misato molesta por ese reclamo.

**-No lo sé, puede que a partir de hoy comience a acosarte**- respondió el acercándose de nuevo a ella, demasiado, _"¡vaya, este chico no conoce lo del espacio personal!"_ pensó ella.

**-Mira Ryouji yo…-** él puso sus dedos en los labios de Misato y dijo **–Kaji, llámame Kaji por favor**- Misato lo miró mucho más molesta y dando un manotazo retiró los dedos de él de su boca **–Mira "Kaji", no sé a qué demonios estás jugando pero será mejor que vayas con tu novia y me dejes en paz-**

**-Yo no tengo novia**- respondió el metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos **-¿Y entonces quién era la chica con la que estabas adentro cuando los encontré?**- preguntó Misato indignada –**Una amiga**- dijo el sonriendo.

Misato se quedó observando esa sonrisa y después de un par de parpadeos dijo **–Ok… Pues yo no pienso ser tu "amiga" ni nada parecido, así que déjame en paz que debo regresar con "Mi Novio"-** dijo ella recalcando lo último.

**-De acuerdo, pero te estaré vigilando**- dijo acercándose para susurrarlo a su oído, Misato sintió que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho, pero volviéndolo a empujar, lo alejo regalándole una mirada de molestia para después irse a buscar a Itsuki.

Kaji sonrió mientras observaba el vaivén de las caderas de Misato mientras caminaba alejándose de él.

Misato encontró a Itsuki y le dijo que quería irse, él sorprendido accedió aunque siempre era él quien le decía a Misato que tenían que irse, cuando normalmente ella ya estaba demasiado tomada como para negarse.

En el camino al departamento de Misato, el preguntó **-¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿qué sucedió para que quisieras abandonar la fiesta tan… temprano?- **pensó en decir sobria, pero no quería hacerla enojar.

**-Estoy bien, es solo que estoy cansada**- respondió ella sin dejar de mirar a través de la ventana, no podía dejar de pensar en todo el encuentro con ese chico.

Al llegar a su departamento, se despidió fríamente de Itsuki y cerró la puerta, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su futón y se recostó sobre él observando el techo mientras recostaba su cabeza en sus brazos cruzados

"_Pero ¿¡qué ha sido todo eso!? ¿¡Qué le sucede a ese chico!? ¿Por qué me acosó de esa manera?... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ese incidente? ¿Por qué siento que quiero verlo de nuevo?"_


	6. Ya nos habíamos visto

*"_**YA NOS HABÍAMOS VISTO**_"*

Al día siguiente, Misato llegó a la universidad con una nueva preocupación, no podía dejar de pensar en que Kaji le había dicho que la estaría vigilando, sin embargo, ella intentó no parecer preocupada, si era cierto que él la estaría vigilando, no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba angustiada.

A la hora del almuerzo, se encontró con Ritsuko como siempre y le platicó sobre la anécdota de este chico

**-No sé quién es, pero puedo investigar si gustas Misato-** dijo Ritsuko

**-No, tranquila, yo creo que ya estaba muy ebrio ayer y ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, seguramente no me volverá a molestar**- respondió Misato intentando parecer despreocupada.

La campana sonó para marcar el reinicio de las clases después de la hora del almuerzo, por lo que Misato y Ritsuko se despidieron y Misato se dirigió a su casillero para tomar los libros para su siguiente clase, pero al cerrarlo no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco hacia atrás al ver a Kaji recargado en el casillero que la miraba con esos ojos adormilados y una media sonrisa **– ¡Hola Misato!-** dijo él.

**-¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿de verdad estás vigilándome?-** preguntó ella intentando bajar un poco la voz después de la primera pregunta.

Kaji sonrió y dijo –**te dije que lo haría ¿no?-** acto seguido le dijo –**Quiero platicar contigo ¿sabes?, eres más bonita de lo que recordaba-**

¿¡Recordaba!?, Misato tragó saliva y observándolo confundida y un poco irritada dijo **– ¿cómo que "de lo que recordabas"?, ¿y de qué quieres hablar conmigo?, ni siquiera vamos en la misma carrera porque de lo contrario te habría visto antes-**.

**-Soy de la carrera de Seguridad en la Tecnología de la Información, mis clases son el edificio que está al fondo del campus, pero aun así, ya nos habíamos visto antes, además tu popularidad ha recorrido todas las carreras sabes-** dijo acercando se a ella, Misato instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás **–Platica conmigo un rato o de lo contrario te vigilaré por el resto de tu vida-** dijo él de modo seductor pero a la vez amenazante mientras daba otro paso para acercarse más a ella.

**-De acuerdo, hablemos después de clases ¿está bien?-** dijo Misato alejándose para correr hacia su clase, el desde el mismo sitio sonrió y solo le gritó –**De acuerdo, te veré después**-

Misato llegó a su clase con el corazón agitado, no era por la carrera que acababa de emprender para llegar a tiempo al salón, sino porque ese chico la ponía muy nerviosa, además, ¿cómo es que ya la conocía?

Las clases pasaron lentas, Misato apenas y podía concentrarse en las materias, pues su mente estaba ocupada pensando en Kaji, sobre el probable tema del que él quisiera platicar e incluso en cómo todo podía ser una trampa para secuestrarla y asesinarla, ¡morir a manos de un acosador!, vaya, no era como le hubiera gustado morir, de cualquier manera, ya solo faltaba media hora para que las clases terminaran y por fin descubriera las intenciones de este chico… o muriera en el intento.


	7. Un café

***UN CAFÉ***

Al terminar las clases, Misato se dirigió a su casillero para guardar sus libros, lo buscó por todos lados pero no lo vio, pronto el pasillo se quedó vacío pero Misato seguía allí.

Decidió tragar saliva y armarse de valor **-¿Hola?-** preguntó en voz alta pero nadie respondió.

Misato comenzó a recorrer los pasillos asomándose en los salones, pero no vió a Kaji, ella comenzó a molestarse entonces, al parecer este chico solo había querido jugarle una broma y asustarla.

Sin más salió del edificio para dirigirse a su departamento, cuando escucho una voz que le gritaba desde atrás **-¡Misato, espera!-** ella giró y lo vio correr hacia ella.

**-¿Pero qué te sucede?, llevo esperándote mucho tiempo, las clases terminaron hace más de media hora sabes- **dijo ella molesta.

Kaji sonrió mientras recobraba la respiración –**Lo siento, tuve que hacer unos deberes después de clases-**

Una vez que terminó de respirar, Kaji se puso erguido, era mucho más alto que Misato y era delgado.

**-¿Quieres ir por un café a la cafetería de la próxima calle?-** preguntó a Misato sonriendo y extendiéndole su brazo.

Ella lo miró y con una expresión todavía de molestia dijo comenzando a caminar –**De acuerdo, vamos**-, Kaji sonrió y bajó su brazo para guardar sus manos en los bolsillos y caminar junto a ella hacia la cafetería.

Ninguno dijo nada, la cafetería quedaba muy cerca por lo que tras un par de minutos, ambos ya se encontraban en una mesa esperando que les llevaran un café.

**-¿Por qué dices que me conoces?-** preguntó ella

-**Porque ya nos conocemos Misato**- sonrió él

**-No digas mentiras, si en verdad nos conociéramos te recordaría**-

**-Bueno, por como ya estabas ese día dudo que lo hicieras**-

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**

**-Nos conocimos en una fiesta, nos encontrábamos todos sentados a la mesa y bebíamos tranquilos, en eso tu llegaste y te sentaste entre unos amigos míos, reías mucho, entonces giraste a verme y me sonreíste levantando tu vaso, yo solo te sonreí-**

Misato no recordaba eso, seguramente ya estaba ebria cuando eso pasó

-**No lo recuerdo, lo siento-**

**-No hay problema, pero lo cierto es que después de eso decidí investigar quien eras**- dijo Kaji sonriendo mientras daba un sorbo a su café que ya les había llevado la mesera

**-¡Entonces si me estuviste espiando y vigilando todo este tiempo!-** dijo Misato casi en un grito que hizo que todos voltearan a la mesa donde estaban ellos.

**-¡No, calma!-** dijo el con voz más baja y sonriendo a las personas para que demostrar que todo estaba bien **–Sólo investigue de ti, en qué carrera estabas, tu nombre… tus medidas… pero nada más, no te he espiado ni seguido ni nada-**

Misato se recargó en el respaldo de la silla mientras cruzaba los brazos y meditaba con los ojos cerrados sobre lo que él le acababa de decir, abrió los ojos y lo observó agudamente, Kaji sólo sonreía pero se notaba un poco apenado. Ella tomó su café y dio un sorbo, después dijo –**Esta bien, digamos que te creo, ¿pero de qué quieres hablar conmigo?- **

**-De nada en particular, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos**- dijo Kaji observándola amablemente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Misato abrió los ojos mientras lo miraba sorprendida, de todos los escenarios posibles imaginados, incluida una escena donde era descuartizada en pequeños pedazos, este era el único que jamás pensó.

**-¿Amigos?, ¿no es esto una trampa para… no sé… matarme y descuartizarme en pequeños pedazos o algo parecido?-** preguntó ella inquisitiva, lo que provocó que Kaji casi se ahogara con el café, después rió ligeramente y dijo **-¡Claro que no!, ¿que tengo cara de asesino acaso?-** ella ahora con una sonrisa respondió –**pues sí, un poco sí**- ambos comenzaron a reír.

El tiempo pasó increíblemente rápido, antes que se dieran cuenta, ya había anochecido, por lo que Kaji acompañó a Misato hasta su departamento.

-**Bueno Kaji, la verdad es que me la pasé muy bien**- dijo ella a la puerta de su casa mientras le sonreía sinceramente, hacía mucho tiempo que no se la pasaba tan bien con alguien.

**-Lo mismo digo Misato**- acto seguido se acercó y la besó en la mejilla **– ¡Nos vemos mañana!-** dijo dándose la vuelta para comenzar a caminar mientras con la mano en alto se despedía de ella.

**-Ha…hasta mañana-** dijo Misato mientras con sus dedos tocaba la mejilla donde Kaji acababa de darle un beso, después sonrió y entró a su casa.

Rápidamente corrió hacia su futón y se recostó sobre él observando al techo pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios, reamente había disfrutado mucho hablar con este chico y el tiempo había volado hablando de cosas superfluas, sí, le gustaba que Kaji fuera su nuevo amigo y ya quería platicar con él mañana.


	8. Lo siento Itsuki

***"**_**LO SIENTO ITSUKI**_**"***

Al día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo Misato le contó a Ritsuko lo que había pasado, ambas rieron y comentaban sobre ello como si Ritsuko también lo conociera.

-**Debes presentármelo después Misato, nos vemos mañana**- dijo Ritsuko despidiéndose al acabar el almuerzo.

Misato fue hacia su casillero, y al abrirlo vió una pequeña nota que decía que esperaba poder platicar con ella de nuevo a la salida en la cafetería, Misato sonrió y se fue a sus clases.

Por la tarde, ambos ya se encontraban platicando de nuevo en la cafetería.

-**Y dime Kaji ¿no tienes hermanos o hermanas?-** preguntó Misato mientras daba un sorbo a su malteada.

-**No, tenía un hermano 4 años menor que yo pero lamentablemente murió después del 2° impacto-**

**-Lo siento mucho, yo también perdí a mi padre en el 2° impacto-**

**-Lo siento también Misato-** dijo Kaji acercándose y tomando la mano de Misato **–pero puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites-**

Misato sintió como su pulso se aceleró cuando Kaji tomó su mano, pero no la quitó, por el contrario, le sonrió y respondió **–Gracias, lo mismo te digo a ti**-

Así pasaron un par de días, ambos se veían después de clases para platicar y la noche los alcanzaba, hasta que un día Itsuki buscó a Misato para hablar **–Tenemos que hablar Misato, por favor, has estado evitándome toda la semana-**

**-No te he estado evitando Itsuki, simplemente no he podido verte después de clases, he estado muy ocupada- **dijo Misato sacando sus libros del casillero.

**-Está bien, pero habla conmigo hoy ¿de acuerdo?-** pidió el casi suplicante, ella lo miró y con una expresión que el no pudo descifrar respondió **–De acuerdo, te veré después de clases en la entrada de la biblioteca-**

Misato tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje de texto a Kaji diciéndole que llegaría tarde a la cafetería, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos.

El respondió el mensaje con una carita guiñándole el ojo y diciendo, "no te preocupes preciosa, nos vemos más tarde" y un pequeño beso.

Misato sonrió y deseo que ya fuera el momento de ver a Kaji, pero tenía que hablar con Itsuki, el pobre no había sabido nada de ella en un tiempo y ya era momento de aclarar las cosas.

Más tarde Misato se dirigió a la entrada de la biblioteca donde vio a Itsuki claramente angustiado esperándola.

**-Hola Itsuki-** dijo ella acercándose a él, quien inmediatamente giró a verla y por instinto la abrazó - **¡Hola Misato!-** pero ella no respondió el abrazo.

Itsuki la soltó y la observó confundido **-¿Qué ocurre Misato?-,** ella suspiró y dijo **–Creo que debemos terminar Itsuki-**

**-¿Pero por qué?, ¿qué ha pasado? Si todo iba muy bien-**

**-No… no… la verdad no todo iba bien, mira hace un tiempo yo ya no sentía esa emoción que sentía al principio al verte, creo que simplemente el amor se acabó-**

**-¿Se acabó? Misato, el amor no acaba-** dijo el con un nudo en la garganta, pero Misato lo observaba con una expresión fría, Itsuki jamás la había visto así, esa no era esa chica alegre y feliz que se emborrachaba en las fiestas sin dudarlo y que le hablaba a todo el mundo, no, esa chica que le decía eso era alguien que él no había conocido antes, una mujer fría y solitaria que tenía una mirada como si estuviera congelada en el tiempo.

**-Mira… lo siento mucho Itsuki, pero no mereces seguir sufriendo por alguien que no vale la pena**- dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia el piso mientras acariciaba suavemente el codo de su brazo.

Itsuki la observó y sin decir nada, la besó, pero Misato no correspondió, tan solo dejó que el la besara mientras lo observaba de cerca.

Cuando él se alejó, no pudo evitar limpiarse una lágrima y dijo **–Esta bien, creo que nunca me amaste pero respeto tu decisión, sólo espero que seas muy feliz algún día con alguien que ames Misato**- acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Misato lo observó alejarse, sentía tristeza por él pero mientras lo veía alejarse ella sonreía, por alguna razón, esto le acababa de abrir los ojos y sin siquiera pensarlo, echó a correr hacia la cafetería donde Kaji ya la esperaba con una gran sonrisa en los labios que ella correspondió sin dudarlo.


	9. Beso

***BESO***

Misato platicó con Kaji de lo que había ocurrido con Itsuki.

**-¿Lo amabas?-** preguntó Kaji, Misato sin mirarlo mientras movía la cuchara de su café respondió **–Creo que al principio lo quise, pero después simplemente me aburrí-**

Kaji sonrió y bebió café. Ambos siguieron platicando y después al terminar el día, Kaji la acompañó a su departamento como solía hacer.

**-¡Muchas Gracias Kaji!, como siempre ha sido una gran tarde-** dijo Misato dando la espalda a su puerta abierta despidiéndose de Kaji, quien con una gran sonrisa le respondía lo usual a Misato **–El placer ha sido mío Misato-**

Ambos quedaron viéndose, era en ese momento en que Kaji se acercaba y le daba a Misato un beso en la mejilla para después marcharse, pero algo era diferente ahora, el rostro de Misato observó a Kaji de una manera diferente y Kaji no podía evitar dejar de ver los labios de Misato.

-**Kaji…-** dijo Misato acercándose un poco a él.

-**Misato…-** respondió Kaji acercándose más.

Ambos se miraban y sus ojos se atraían mutuamente, poco a poco Kaji se acercó a los labios de Misato y ella se dejaba llevar cerrando los ojos, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, se estaban besando.

**-¿¡Pero qué demonios haces Kaji!?-** gritó Misato golpeando con ambas manos a Kaji en el pecho para alejarlo, este perdió el aire por un segundo y después se tocó el pecho, era notorio que le había dolido el golpe **-¡Disculpa!, creí que querías que te besara-** respondió él.

**-¡Acabo de terminar hoy con mi novio!, ¿cómo puedes creer que quería que me besaras?-** dijo ella molesta, aunque en realidad le hubiera gustado seguirlo besando.

El la miró con una expresión entre confusión y diversión **–Pues tus labios me han dicho otra cosa-**

Misato sintió como su rostro se calentaba repentinamente y no por enojo, estaba avergonzada porque a ella le había gustado ese beso, y quería más.

Kaji se acercó de nuevo y tomó el rostro de Misato entre sus manos **–Disculpa que haga esto, pero ya tenía muchos días deseándolo-** y sin más volvió a besarla, Misato intentó poner resistencia pero solo por un par de segundos, ya que después correspondió al beso mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaji, este ahora la abrazaba por la cintura contra su cuerpo.

**-Kaji…-** dijo Misato cuando dejaron de besarse **-¿Sí Misato?-** ambos se quedaron viendo, Misato iba a decir algo pero solo sonrió **–Hasta mañana Kaji-** acto seguido le dio un beso rápido en los labios y entro a su departamento, Kaji aun disfrutando el beso de Misato y antes de que la puerta se cerrara solo dijo **–Hasta mañana-**

Misato se quedó recargada en la puerta cerrada observando al techo con una sonrisa en los labios, pero no era una sonrisa amplia, había algo que le impedía sonreír plenamente y gritar al mundo su felicidad, se quedó pensando en todo y en nada, pensó en Itsuki y cuando había comenzado a salir con él y en lo triste que él había estado esa tarde cuando ella lo había terminado, recordó a su papá, que nunca estaba con ella y con su mamá y cómo después la había salvado, y pensaba en Kaji y su atrevida manera de acercarse a ella y en los besos que se acababan de dar.

Misato posó sus dedos sobre su boca por un momento, bajó la mirada y observó ningún punto fijo en el suelo, fueron sólo unos segundos pero a ella le había parecido una eternidad.

Sin embargo, cerró los ojos, suspiro y vio el rostro sonriente de Kaji, acto seguido sonrió ampliamente esta vez y después comenzó a dar de brincos en su departamento mientras gritaba eufórica, esto ameritaba una celebración, corrió a su refrigerador y sacó unas cervezas, esa noche había sido una de las mejores en su vida en mucho tiempo.


	10. Nueva Relación

***NUEVA RELACIÓN***

El día siguiente todo transcurrió prácticamente igual que siempre, clases, en la hora del almuerzo platicar con Ritsuko, luego clases de nuevo y al final ir al café de junto para platicar con Kaji, pero esta vez, la plática se sentía mucho más animada de lo normal, y había sonrisas cómplices de amantes de vez en cuando, algo había cambiado y a Misato le parecía fenomenal.

**-Vamos al parque-** dijo Kaji mientras sacaba dinero para pagar la cuenta, normalmente, después del café, él la acompañaba a casa y se despedían, pero hoy todo era igual y muy diferente a la vez.

**-De acuerdo-** respondió Misato con una gran sonrisa.

Kaji pagó y salieron de la cafetería y su camino habitual cambió, llegaron al parque que se encontraba iluminado por faroles, había muchas personas caminando por allí, casi todos, jóvenes enamorados que iban tomados de la mano.

Kaji tomó la mano de Misato y la miró, ella un poco sorprendida y sonrojada, lo miró y le sonrió a la vez que cerraba los ojos, el cerró los ojos e inclinó un poco la cabeza correspondiendo su sonrisa.

**-Kaji, ¿crees que esto esté bien?-** preguntó Misato mientras caminaban, Kaji la miró y preguntó **-¿A qué te refieres Misato?-**

**-Bueno… es que apenas ayer terminé mi relación con Itsuki y hoy ya estoy contigo paseando por el parque tomados de la mano… no puedo dejar de sentir que esto está mal- **

Kaji se detuvo y se puso frente a ella **–Misato, tu misma me dijiste que nunca habías amado a Itsuki, aunque ayer sólo lo formalizaran, creo que esa relación había terminado hace tiempo-**

Ella lo miró y después de unos segundos sonrió **–Si, tienes razón-** Ambos siguieron caminando un poco y después Kaji acompañó a Misato a su departamento.

**-Gracias por acompañarme, ¡ha sido una gran tarde!-** dijo Misato sonriendo a Kaji mientras daba la espalda a la puerta abierta de su departamento.

**-El placer ha sido mío Misato-** dijo él para después acercarse y besarla, ella correspondió el beso, un beso que fue en principio tierno, pero después de unos segundos, parecía que sus labios se calentaban más y más, Kaji mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Misato la atrajo hacia su cuerpo poco a poco más, Misato sin alejarse, se abrazaba de la espalda de Kaji un poco más fuerte cada vez, de repente el beso se hizo un poco más pasional y al parecer seguía haciéndolo.

Misato se separó de repente de manera brusca y dando un fuerte empujón en el pecho de Kaji dijo **– ¡Ya fue suficiente!-** Kaji quien se colocó la mano en el pecho mientras intentaba respirar ya que el golpe le había dejado sin aire, dijo **–Tranquila Misato, creí que nos estábamos divirtiendo- **Ella con un gesto entre molestia y picardía dijo **–Si pero no de esa manera-**

Ambos se quedaron viendo con una ligera sonrisa, **-¿Quieres pasar un momento Kaji?-** dijo Misato de manera amable, Kaji sin dudarlo respondió **-¡Claro que sí!-** y justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso en el departamento de ella, Misato le colocó la palma de la mano frente al rostro con el dedo índice indicándole **–Pero te dejo en claro que sólo es para beber una cerveza, no imagines cosas que no pasarán-**

Kaji parpadeó un par de veces y después tomando la mano de Misato y retirándola a un lado a la vez que sonreía y se acercaba a ella para abrazarla por la cintura con el otro brazo, respondió **–De acuerdo, jamás haría algo que tu no quisieras-** después la besó, a lo que ella correspondió.

**-Este es… ¿tu departamento?-** dijo Kaji mientras Misato cerraba la puerta **–Si, ¿pasa algo?-** preguntó ella extrañada por la pregunta, Kaji no sabía que responderle mientras observaba ropa tirada por todos lados, aparentemente limpia y sucia, latas de cerveza y envases de comida rápida en el piso, sobre la mesa, en el televisor, en todos lados, y aparentemente hacía muchos años que alguien no se había atrevido a barrer decentemente por allí, **-No… por nada…-** respondió Kaji mientras daba unos pasos más en el departamento.

Misato se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó 2 cervezas **–No tengo tiempo de arreglarlo-** dijo Misato como adivinando lo que Kaji pensaba, se acercó y le dio a Kaji la lata de cerveza **-¿Quieres comer algo?, tengo curry instantáneo que es ¡delicioso!-** dijo sonriente, Kaji destapó la cerveza y dijo **–No gracias, así estoy bien por ahora-**

Ambos bebieron cerveza y platicaron de algunas cosas, después Kaji se marchó no sin antes dar un gran beso a Misato, y mientras Kaji iba por la calle recordando el departamento de Misato e intentando encontrar la razón de por qué una chica tan bella vivía en algo parecido a un basurero, Misato se sentía inmensamente feliz, hacía mucho tiempo, o quizá nunca se había sentido así de feliz, quería besar a Kaji más y más, quería estar con Kaji todo el tiempo, definitivamente, él le gustaba y mucho.


	11. La primera vez

***LA PRIMERA VEZ***

Un par de días después, Misato le dijo a Kaji que la buscara a la hora del almuerzo, quería presentarle a su gran amiga Ritsuko Akagi, por lo que al día siguiente, como siempre, Misato se encontró con Ritsuko.

**-Entonces Misato, ¿al fin hoy se nos unirá tu nuevo novio a la hora del almuerzo?-** dijo la rubia.

**-Así es Ritsuko, ya verás que te va a agradar mucho. ¡Oh!, allí está, ¡Kaji!-** gritó Misato levantando la mano para que Kaji las viera.

**-Buenas tardes señoritas-** dijo Kaji con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la charola de comida en la mesa y acomodaba la silla para sentarse.

**-Kaji, ella es Ritsuko, mi mejor amiga. Ritsuko, él es Kaji mi novio**- dijo Misato sonriendo mientras los presentaba, sin embargo esa sonrisa se le desapareció de repente cuando vió que Kaji tomaba la mano de Ritsuko y la besaba suavemente para después acercarse un poco a ella y decirle **–El placer es todo mío Ritsuko-**

Ritsuko sólo sonrió y dijo **–Gracias, eres muy amable y se ve que también eres muy simpático-** a lo que Misato dijo **–Al parecer demasiado simpático…-**

Kaji miró a Misato con una sonrisa cínica mientras decía **–tranquila Misato, sólo estoy siendo amable con tu hermosa amiga-** si bien, Kaji terminaba de decir eso, Misato ya le estaba poniendo un pisotón en el pie **– ¡Auch! ¿por qué haces eso?-** dijo Kaji inclinándose un poco para colocar su mano en los dedos del pie **–No, por nada en particular coqueto-** respondió Misato con una mirada molesta, Ritsuko únicamente comenzó a reír observando esa escena.

El almuerzo pasó de manera similar, si bien, parecía que Kaji y Ritsuko habían congeniado bastante y se llevaban bien, al menos eso pensaba Misato, pues en realidad a Ritsuko le molestaba la actitud de Kaji y lo encontraba un poco fastidioso.

Sin embargo, los días pasaron y ahora los 3 amigos se reunían a la hora del almuerzo siempre y posteriormente comenzaron a salir de vez en cuando a pasear, en una de esas salidas, se tomarían algunas fotos que quedarían muy grabadas en la memoria de los 3, primero Misato quien llevaba una blusa roja sin mangas y lentes de sol en la cabeza junto con Kaji que llevaba una playera blanca y una camisa verde oscuro con el brazo sobre los hombros de Misato, y después otra de los 3 amigos juntos, Misato y Ritsuko en las orillas y Kaji al centro.

Así mismo, Misato y Kaji comenzaron a asistir a muchas fiestas juntos, toda la escuela sabía que ahora ellos 2 tenían una relación e Itsuki había dejado de frecuentar las fiestas para no encontrarse con ellos, cosa que aunque al principio había hecho sentir incómoda a Misato, después no le importaba.

Sin embargo, Kaji también le gustaba beber, así que los 2 solían terminar borrachos casi siempre, aunque Misato siempre un poco más, al final de las fiestas, Kaji cargaba a Misato en su espalda y la llevaba a su departamento.

Una tarde después de la escuela y sin planes de fiesta ese día, Misato y Kaji se dirigían al departamento de Misato como solían hacer, pero Kaji se detuvo y dijo **–Oye Misato, ¿quieres conocer mi departamento?-** Misato lo miró sorprendida, esa propuesta sonaba más comprometedora que ir a algún parque o alguna fiesta, sin embargo, respondió con una sonrisa **–De acuerdo, tengo ganas de conocerlo-**

Ambos cambiaron el rumbo y caminaron en dirección del departamento de Kaji.

Al llegar, Kaji abrió la puerta e invitó a Misato a pasar.

**-Adelante-**

**-¡Gracias!, con permiso-** dijo Misato haciendo una ligera reverencia antes de pasar, y para su sorpresa, el departamento de Kaji no era como ella se esperaba, era sencillo y acogedor y no había ni ropa ni basura por doquier.

**-¡Es muy lindo!-** dijo Misato mientras lo observaba. **–Gracias Misato-** respondió Kaji acercándose a ella tras haber cerrado la puerta.

Kaji sacó unas cervezas de su refrigerador y las destapo para beber **–brindemos Misato-** dijo el, **-¿por qué motivo?-** preguntó ella lista para brindar **–Por nosotros, porque esta felicidad no acabe nunca-** dijo Kaji sonriendo, Misato juntó la boca de la botella de su cerveza con la de la cerveza de Kaji y dijo **-¡Salud!-,** después bebieron su cerveza.

Tras acabar la cerveza y después de un poco de charla, ambos comenzaron a besarse, sin embargo, esta vez Misato se sentía diferente por lo que comenzó a besar a Kaji de un modo un poco más pasional, Kaji correspondió a eso un poco sorprendido, sin embargo, ahora una de sus manos comenzaba a recorrer la pierna de Misato, ella no dijo nada, lo estaba disfrutando, por el contrario, se atrevió a meter una de sus manos debajo de la camisa de el para tocar su espalda, Kaji al sentir esto, abrazó más contra su cuerpo a Misato mientras ahora con la mano que antes recorría su pierna, ahora subía de la cintura hacia su pecho, pero antes de llegar, se detuvo, terminó el beso y sin quitar las manos, así mirándose de cerca le preguntó a Misato **-¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?-** ella colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de él y con una sonrisa y un poco de rubor en el rostro dijo **–Sí, quiero ser una contigo-,** Kaji sonrió y se levantó del sillón, acto seguido levantó a Misato en brazos y sin dejar de besarla la llevó a la habitación, Misato correspondía los besos, no tenía miedo, sino que por el contrario, quería estar con él y sentía que Kaji también quería estar con ella, y así entre besos, caricias y abrazos ambos hicieron el amor por primera vez.


	12. Amo a Kaji

*****_**"AMO A KAJI"**_*****

Al día siguiente cuando Misato despertó vió que estaba abrazada del pecho desnudo de Kaji quien dormía profundamente mientras que rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo, sonrió de verlo tan tranquilo e inocente así dormido. Con cuidado, quitó el brazo de Kaji de sus hombros y se giró para ver la hora en el reloj que tenía Kaji en el buró, pero al verla dio un grito **-¡ES TARDÍSIMO PARA LA ESCUELA!-**

El pobre de Kaji que estaba en un sueño profundo, dio un brinco tan alto que casi podía haber quedado pegado al techo **-¿¡Qué pasa, Por qué gritas!? ¿¡Quién murió o qué!?-** preguntaba intentando recobrar el conocimiento mientras parpadeaba un par de veces y con una mano se tallaba los ojos.

**-¡Es muy tarde para la escuela!, ¡nunca he llegado tan tarde a la escuela!, porque si he llegado tarde, ¡pero nunca tan tarde!- **dijo Misato jalando la sábana para cubrir su cuerpo y levantarse a buscar su ropa, Kaji se quedó totalmente a la intemperie y el aire que había hecho la sábana le había dado un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, inmediatamente se agachó para colocarse su ropa interior **–Tranquila Misato, no pasa nada porque lleguemos tarde…-** guardó un poco de silencio y giró a ver a Misato quien buscaba por el piso su ropa, sonrió de manera pícara y se acercó hasta ella para abrazarla por la espalda, Misato se quedó congelada al sentir el abrazo de Kaji rodeando su cintura, sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas y cómo su cuerpo de repente no la obedecía **-¿Qué haces Kaji?-** preguntó con un ligero hilo de voz que apenas salió de su garganta.

**-Estoy pensando en que hoy podemos darnos una escapada y quedarnos aquí todo el día… haciendo el amor-** dijo mientras besaba el cuello de Misato.

Ella sintió el calor de los labios de Kaji y como ponía de pronto todo su cuerpo también con mayor temperatura, su brazo instintivamente buscó el cabello de Kaji y a la vez dijo **–Pero no podemos… nunca he faltado a clases… ni siquiera por enfermedad…-**

**-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, además no pienso dejarte salir de aquí hasta que te haya hecho el amor de nuevo-** respondió Kaji acariciando el brazo de Misato mientras seguía besando su cuello y su hombro.

**-Pero… soy una buena alumna… no puedo faltar… mi carrera…. mi promesa…-** decía Misato entre suspiros y gemidos, los besos de Kaji le estaban dando un escalofrío tan intenso que todo su cuerpo parecía tener fiebre en ese momento, sus labios querían besar a Kaji y sin duda también quería hacer el amor de nuevo con él.

**-Sólo será por hoy-** dijo Kaji girando a Misato y quitándole la sábana para que cayera al piso.

**-Está bien… sólo por hoy**- dijo Misato para después besar a Kaji y terminar haciendo el amor de nuevo con él.

Una semana después, el celular de Misato sonaba insistente una noche, después de un poco de esfuerzo, Misato se acercó a él y contestó **-¿Diga?-**

**-Hola Misato, soy Ritsuko, ¿estás bien?-**

**-¡Ah hola Ritsuko!, sí, sí estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-**

**-Porque en toda la semana no viniste a la escuela, creí que algo malo te había sucedido-**

**-Ah no… me la he pasado con Kaji-**

**-¿Toda la semana?-**

**-Si… toda la semana-**

**-¿Haciendo qué?-**

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Misato dijo **–Haciendo el amor-**

Misato tuvo que retirar el teléfono inmediatamente de su oreja, al comenzar a escuchar los gritos de su amiga **-¡HACIENDO EL AMOR!, ¿PERO Y TUS ESTUDIOS?, ¿QUÉ NO TE IMPORTAN?-**

Misato sonrió ligeramente y acercándose de nuevo el celular al oído respondió **–tranquila, voy muy bien en mis estudios, nunca había faltado, así que una semana no le hace daño a nadie-**

**-Qué barbaridad Misato, nunca lo pensé de ti-**

**-Ni yo amiga-** y sonriendo ampliamente dijo **–pero amo a Kaji, ¡nunca había estado tan feliz en toda mi vida!-**

Ritsuko suspiró, apagó el cigarro que fumaba mientras hablaba con Misato y finalmente dijo **–Bueno, creo que mereces un poco de felicidad después de todo lo que sufriste en el 2° impacto, sólo no faltes más a la escuela porque de lo contrario tu carrera si se podría ver muy afectada-**

**-Si amiga, no te preocupes y muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí-** dijo Misato para después colgar.

**-¿Quién era?-** preguntó Kaji quien salía del sanitario.

**-Era Ritsuko, estaba preocupada porque no fui a la escuela toda esta semana-**

Kaji se acostó de nuevo en la cama y acariciando la espalda de Misato y sin dejar de verla le dijo **–Oye Misato, quiero preguntarte algo-**

**-¿Dime?-**

**-¿Quieres vivir conmigo?-** dijo el con su sonrisa seductora y mirada adormilada, Misato se sorprendió de la propuesta, pero sin dudar mucho, correspondió su sonrisa y dijo:

**-¡Si claro!, ¡me encantaría!-** y ambos se besaron.


	13. Las Palabras que no puedo decir

***LAS PALABRAS QUE NO PUEDO DECIR***

**(2007)**

Misato se mudó al departamento de Kaji y comenzaron a vivir juntos después de esa semana de sexo desenfrenado, así pasaron dos años, ellos seguían yendo a la escuela y reuniéndose con Ritsuko en el almuerzo y de vez en cuando los 3 salían juntos, al parecer la vida iba mejorando día con día, Misato cada vez era más feliz y vivía una historia de amor con Kaji perfecta, o casi perfecta sin contar las veces en que él coqueteaba con Ritsuko y otras chicas compañeras de clase, sin embargo, Misato sabía que Kaji la amaba aunque nunca se lo había dicho.

Pero aunque todo estaba aparentemente bien, Misato había comenzado a sentir miedo, no sabía bien de qué, pero cuando se quedaba sola en el departamento por alguna razón se sentía rara, extrañaba a Kaji y deseaba que él estuviera allí con ella, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba que tardara más en llegar a casa era como cuando de pequeña tenía que esperar en casa por su padre.

Un par de meses pasaron desde que Misato comenzara a sentir eso, y por alguna razón, ella sentía que a Kaji le pasaba lo mismo, a lo mejor sólo era su imaginación la que le hacía pensar y ver cosas que no eran ciertas.

Una noche mientras ambos veían la televisión abrazados, Misato dijo:

**-Oye Kaji-**

**-¿Dime Misato?-**

**-Te amo-**

Kaji la abrazó con más fuerza y besó su frente y comenzó a cambiar los canales de la T.V., siempre tenía la misma reacción cuando ella se lo decía, pero Misato no iba a permitir que esta vez así fuera.

**-Dímelo-**

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó Kaji deteniendo los canales.

**-Nunca me has dicho que me amas Kaji-**

**-Pero sabes que así es-** dijo para comenzar a cambiar canales de nuevo, pero Misato se incorporó un poco y tomando el control del televisor, miró a Kaji y dijo **–Pero quiero que me lo digas, quiero escucharlo de tu boca-**

Kaji la miró, la amaba pero no podía decirlo, no merecía amar a esa mujer tan perfecta, no tras el pasado que cargaba.

**-Dímelo Kaji-** dijo Misato de nuevo con un tono exigente en la voz, ¿sería posible que él en realidad no la amara?, quizá solo ella era la que se había creado esa historia de amor con un hombre que la quería pero no lo suficiente como para amarla.

**-¿Por qué quieres que te lo diga ahora?, en estos 2 años nunca me habías pedido eso Misato-** dijo Kaji incorporándose un poco del sofá.

Misato lo miró seria, no pudo evitar que los ojos se le comenzaran a llenar de lágrimas **–No lo sé Kaji, pero necesito que me lo digas ahora-**

Kaji la miró y colocó su mano en la mejilla de Misato mientras se acercaba a besarla **–No necesito decirlo, te lo puedo demostrar-** dijo él para después besarla, sin embargo, Misato sólo correspondió al beso los primeros segundos, inmediatamente se alejó y dijo **-¡No!, necesito que me lo digas ahora Kaji-** una lágrima ahora corría por la mejilla de ella.

Kaji se molestó, se levantó del sofá y dijo mirándola **–No entiendo por qué te pones así, nunca me habías pedido que te lo dijera y estábamos muy bien, ¿por qué me lo pides ahora?-**

Misato bajo la mirada y dijo **–No me amas, ¿verdad?-**

Kaji confundido dijo **–Sabes que eso no es así, ¿qué te pasa Misato?-**

**-Si en verdad me amas ¿por qué no me lo dices entonces?, no entiendo por qué no me lo dices-**

**-Porque no puedo…-** dijo Kaji dándole la espalda a Misato, allí estaba, le había dicho que no podía decirle que la amaba, esto sólo se pondría peor.

Misato se levantó del sofá y se puso frente a él **-¿Cómo que no puedes?, ¿por qué?-**

Kaji la miró, y molesto le dijo **–Sólo no puedo Katsuragi-**

Ella dio un paso atrás cuando lo escuchó llamarla por su apellido, estaba molesto y sobre todo, no le había dicho por qué no le decía que la amaba.

**-Saldré un momento- **dijo Kaji con un tono de voz melancólico mientras se acercaba a la puerta, tomaba su abrigo y salía, Misato no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró cuando salió, solo se quedó allí parada, con las lágrimas escurriendo en sus mejillas.

Poco después sus piernas perdieron fuerza, Misato cayó de rodillas al piso mientras seguía llorando silenciosamente, ¿qué pasaba?, ni siquiera ella entendía bien qué había pasado, no entendía por qué de pronto sentía la necesidad de escuchar a Kaji decirle _"Te Amo",_ sentía que todo ese espejo de felicidad de pronto comenzaba a estrellarse poco a poco.

Kaji caminaba por las calles mientras la lluvia caía, ¿Por qué Misato ahora le exigía que le dijera que la amaba?, él siempre había creído que no era necesario, que los hechos hablaban mucho más fuerte que las palabras, estaba seguro que ella lo sabía, ¿qué había pasado?

No podía decirle que la amaba, decírselo sería entregarse completamente a esa felicidad que no se merecía, su hermano había muerto por culpa suya y sólo por eso no merecía ser feliz, confesar que amaba a Misato sería confesar que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y eso sería una pérdida de tiempo porque no merecía toda esa felicidad; no, no podía decirle a Misato que la amaba, ella era tan perfecta y aunque ella cargaba con la muerte de su papá, ella no tenía la culpa de que él había asesinado a su hermano, tanta felicidad no podía ser merecida para los pecadores como él.

Tras un rato Misato se levantó y fue al espejo, se quedó mirándose con los ojos rojos y llena de lágrimas, por alguna razón el cabello estaba despeinado y aunque ya no lloraba, notó algo que la asustó demasiado, sus ojos estaban vacíos, no había brillo en ellos, por alguna razón es como si se viera a sí misma hacía un par de años, cuando no hablaba nada, cuando las heridas aún estaban muy frescas, después que su padre falleciera, tenía la misma mirada vacía y perdida, de esa chica pidiendo auxilio, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no iba a perder el habla, ¡ahora era feliz!, demasiado… pero la felicidad no estaba destinada para ella, ella no podía ser feliz, su padre había muerto por su culpa, no era justo que ella fuera inmensamente feliz ahora con Kaji… Kaji… tenía la misma actitud de su padre cuando se molestaba, no decía nada, tan solo salía a caminar, usaba la misma colonia que su padre, su color favorito era el mismo que el de su padre… Kaji se parecía un poco a su padre después de todo, y eso asustó mucho más a Misato.

Después de un par de horas, Misato decidió irse a dormir y sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo sueño.

Kaji llegó poco después, empapado de la lluvia que caía y que a pesar de eso, él apenas había notado tras todo lo que había pensado, dejó su chamarra en el perchero y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, vió que Misato ya estaba dormida, sin más, se dirigió a la cama y se acostó en ella, acto seguido abrazó a Misato quien despertó exaltada por el contacto frío y mojado del cuerpo de Kaji.

**-Misato, no me vuelvas a pedir que te diga esas palabras, perdóname pero no puedo decirlas-**

Ella no dijo nada, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos pero no dijo nada, solo tomó la mano de Kaji y decidió dormir de nuevo, ambos se quedaron así dormidos al poco tiempo.


	14. Debemos Terminar

***DEBEMOS TERMINAR***

Los días pasaron lentamente después de esa discusión que habían tenido, y evidentemente, algo se había roto esa noche, Misato y Kaji comenzaron a discutir más seguido, poco a poco las cosas se sentían más tensas.

**-¿De nuevo pelearon?-** preguntó Ritsuko en el almuerzo, ese día no estaba Kaji con ellas.

**-Sí, así es-** dijo Misato con una expresión cansada.

**-Deberían hablar Misato, ya casi diario pelean ¿dónde quedo esa pareja inmensamente feliz Katsuragi?-** le dijo Ritsuko.

Misato moviendo la cuchara en su sopa dijo **–No me regañes Ritsuko, pero es que cada vez que intentamos hablar, terminamos peleando-**

**-Entonces quizá lo de ustedes ya no tiene solución-**

Misato dejo la cuchara quieta **-¿Qué dices?-** preguntó mirando seriamente a Ritsuko.

-**Fue solo una idea, no quise insinuar nada, olvida lo que dije-** respondió Ritsuko de manera amable, Misato no dijo nada y el almuerzo siguió como si nada.

A la salida, Misato guardaba sus libros para ir a casa cuando escuchó unas risas de hombres al fondo, ella miró de donde provenían y vió a Itsuki con algunos de sus amigos. Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo observó sin expresión alguna, ellos que no se percataron de su presencia, siguieron su camino tranquilamente.

Misato cerró su casillero y miró al piso, tenía mucho que no platicaba con Itsuki, si bien, no lo extrañaba, quizá hablar con él ahora le haría bien.

Sin pensarlo más, comenzó a correr hacia el fondo del pasillo donde ellos había estado, y allí vio que aún no iban muy lejos, comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia ellos y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dijo **-¡Itsuki!-**

Los muchachos miraron hacia atrás de dónde provenía la voz y vieron a Misato allí, Itsuki al verla, contrario a lo que esperaba ella, sonrió ampliamente y se acercó **-¡Hola Misato!, tenía mucho que no te veía-**

Misato sonrió, ella esperaba que Itsuki la insultara y le gritara palabras de odio, pero no era así **–Si, así es Itsuki, te vi pasar en el pasillo y estaba pensando en que sería agradable que platicáramos-**

Él sonrió **-¡Por supuesto!, chicos los veo después**- dijo sin más y acto seguido se fue caminando con Misato.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería del campus, y se sentaron para comer las rebanadas de pastel que Itsuki había comprado.

**-¿Y de qué quieres platicar Misato?-** preguntó Itsuki intrigado, ella levantó los hombros y cortando un pequeño pedazo de pastel dijo **–De nada en particular, sólo quería saber cómo has estado, qué tal te ha ido, qué tanto has hecho-**

**-Pues nada relevante Misato, aunque entré al club de kendo y me ha ido bastante bien, aunque ya no he podido ir a las fiestas como hace un par de años por los entrenamientos, ya he competido a nivel nacional-**

**-¡Vaya!, así que tú eres el famoso chico de kendo del que todos hablan**- dijo Misato sonriendo, el correspondiendo a esa sonrisa dijo –**sí, creo que así es**-

Tras una breve pausa, Itsuki preguntó **-¿Y tú Misato? ¿Aún sigues con ese chico de la otra carrera?-** Misato sonrió con un poco de dolor y respondió **–Si, aún sigo con Kaji… aunque últimamente hemos tenido algunos problemas-**

Itsuki puso su mano sobre la de Misato, ella lo miró sorprendida y él dijo con una voz suave y comprensiva **–No te preocupes, ya verás que todo se resolverá más pronto de lo que imaginas-**

Ella sonrió ampliamente –**Muchas Gracias Itsuki**- esas palabras le habían servido mucho más de lo que seguramente Itsuki imaginaría, sin dudarlo, lo abrazó con todo su ser, estaba profundamente agradecida, platicar con Itsuki era lo que necesitaba, y el correspondió a su abrazo con mucho cariño y posteriormente le dió un beso en la mejilla.

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando Misato se dio cuenta, ya era de noche, Itsuki la llevó hasta la entrada de los departamentos donde vivía, Misato agradeció y subió al piso donde vivía con Kaji. Al abrir la puerta esperaba que Kaji aún no llegara como en otros días, pero él ya estaba allí, con la mesa preparada aparentemente desde hacía un par de horas.

**-¿Por qué no respondiste mis mensajes Misato?-** preguntó el mientras la observaba sentado en la silla frente a la mesa, ella sacó su celular y vio que estaba apagado –**Perdona, debió acabarse la batería y no me di cuenta-**

El no dijo nada, solo la observó, Misato se acercó a donde estaba su lugar puesto en la mesa y se dio cuenta que la comida estaba fría **–Disculpa por haber llegado tarde, no sabía qué harías esto-**

**-Era una sorpresa, obviamente fui un tonto al elegir el peor día para hacerlo-**

Misato suspiró, se sentó y comenzó a comer, Kaji se levantó y le quitó el plato **–No hagas eso, ya está fría y te hará daño- **

Ella lo miró por alguna extraña razón, ese pequeño detalle había ocasionado que el espejo de felicidad que estaba estrellado sobremanera se rompiera y cayera en mil pedazos en su alma.

**-Kaji, debemos terminar-** dijo Misato sin pensarlo y sin levantar la mirada, seguía sosteniendo aún la cuchara de la sopa que Kaji le acababa de quitar.

**-¿Qué?-** fue lo único que dijo Kaji, Misato dejó la cuchara y cerró los ojos.

**-Debemos terminar-** repitió Misato.

Kaji dejó la sopa en la mesa sin importarle que se derramara un poco en la mesa, jaló la silla donde estaba sentada Misato y tomándola de los hombros la puso de pie **-¿Qué dices?, ¿por qué?-**

Ella lo miró por un instante y luego desvió la mirada, el entonces dijo **–Si es por las peleas, te prometo que a partir de este momento se acabarán, perdona si te he lastimado, no ha sido mi intención-**

**-No es por eso- **dijo ella, recordando que aunque peleaban más seguido, siempre se reconciliaban haciendo el amor, y por alguna razón, cuando estaban los 2 convirtiéndose en un solo ser, todo el mundo desaparecía, las peleas parecían haber sido algo lejano y todo era perfecto y feliz, es como si en ese momento en que hacían el amor, solo sus sentimientos fueran los que hablaran, lo único verdadero; si ellos se lo proponían realmente podían dejar de pelear y volver a ser felices como antes, o incluso más, pero Kaji le daba cada vez más miedo a Misato porque cada vez se parecía más a su padre.

**-¿Entonces?-** preguntó el confundido, ella lo miró y con una lágrima en los ojos dijo **–Hay otro hombre…-**

Kaji se sorprendió, no entendía que pasaba, la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás **–Me estás mintiendo Misato-**

Ella comenzó a acariciarse el codo de su brazo contrario con la mano y mirándolo seriamente le dijo **–No estoy mintiendo, llegué tarde por estar con el hoy-**

De pronto el mundo se quedó congelado, para Kaji el reloj se había detenido eternamente, uno de sus amigos le había llamado horas antes y le había dicho que Misato estaba comiendo en la cafetería del campus con un chico bastante apuesto y que incluso se estaban abrazando y besando, él no lo había creído, Misato siempre le decía cuando se quedaba con compañeros a estudiar o platicar, pero ahora todo cobraba sentido.

**-¿Por qué?-** dijo Kaji con una voz tan desconocida para él como para Misato.

**-No lo sé, sólo pasó**- respondió Misato como si en verdad estuviera con alguien, no entendía como esas mentiras le estaban saliendo tan naturales.

-**No… ¡tú no me puedes hacer esto Misato!-** gritó Kaji, lo que hizo que Misato diera un parpadeo y al parecer reaccionara del trance en que estaba **-¿Pero qué dices?, ¿Qué sólo tu puede ser el coqueto y mujeriego? ¿Por qué yo no podría hacerlo?- **dijo con voz fuerte Misato, en un segundo esto ya era de nuevo una pelea.

-**¿Qué demonios estás insinuando Misato?, no digas cosas que no son-** dijo Kaji acercándose a ella –**además no estás respondiendo a mi pregunta, ¿por qué?-** ella lo miró enojada y sin pensarlo gritó **-¡Porque yo ya no te amo Kaji!-**

Se hizo un silencio tan corto, que les pareció eterno, ambos se miraban con furia en los ojos y después de unos segundos, Kaji se alejó y dijo **–De acuerdo…-** acto seguido tomó su chaqueta y salió del departamento.

**-¡Kaji!-** gritó Misato cuando este ya había abandonado el departamento, de repente todo se volvió un remolino en la cabeza de Misato y sin poder contenerse comenzó a llorar, ¿Qué acababa de hacer?, ¿por qué le había dicho esas cosas tan horribles al hombre que amaba, no podía dejar de amarlo así como lo había hecho ver, y no existía nadie más, él era el único en su vida y lo sería por siempre.

Misato tomó su chamarra y salió a buscar a Kaji, tenía que disculparse y arreglar todo lo que acababa de hacer.


	15. Adiós

***ADIÓS***

Habían pasado varias horas y ya era bastante tarde para estar en la calle sola, por más que había buscado a Kaji en los lugares que solían frecuentar, no lo había encontrado por ninguna parte, al parecer no tenía caso seguirlo buscando, a lo mejor, él ya había regresado a casa y podía creer que ella se había ido de allí.

Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, Misato decidió regresar a casa, el aire frío movía su cabello en todas direcciones, sin embargo, Misato parecía no sentir nada.

Al llegar al departamento, cuando Misato iba a abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que esta estaba abierta ligeramente, se quedó paralizada por un momento, intentó recordar si la había cerrado correctamente cuando salió a buscar a Kaji, pero no lo recordaba, escuchó unos ruidos, Misato se asustó, alguien había aprovechado su descuido y había entrado a robar, sacó su celular para llamar a la policía pero lo vió apagado, ¡Demonios era cierto!, se había quedado sin batería desde la tarde.

Encontró un palo entre unas cajas que había en la esquina del piso de departamentos, Misato se armó de valor y entró al departamento, escuchó ruidos que provenían de la habitación, sin embargo, al acercarse más se quedó congelada cuando escucho lo que parecían ser gemidos de una mujer.

Misato pensó en nada y en tantas cosas a la vez, por lo que decidió bajar el palo y abrir la puerta rápidamente.

Y allí, sin decir ella nada, pudo ver a Kaji casi teniendo sexo con otra mujer, cuando ellos se percataron, Kaji parpadeo varias veces y sintió haber salido de un trance, desde que había salido del departamento, no entendía como Misato le había dicho tantas cosas, sin saber cómo llegó a un bar escondido en unas calles que no solía frecuentar, allí encontró a una hermosa mujer morena, se parecía mucho a Misato en realidad o al menos eso le hacían ver las 8 cervezas que ya llevaba encima, sin más preámbulo, ambos caminaron hacia el departamento de Kaji y sin más, comenzó a besarla y la llevó a la habitación, allí le quitó la blusa y la falda, la dejó solo en ropa interior, ella le arrebató la camisa y le desabrochó el pantalón, él la besaba apasionadamente mientras le decía "_Misato_", varias veces la llamó así pero a ella parecía no importarle el nombre que le pusiera y de repente, la verdadera Misato abría la puerta y los observaba sin decir nada, con una mirada de sorpresa y confusión y también de mucho dolor.

**-¿Misato?-** dijo el deteniéndose para observarla, ella sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, Kaji inmediatamente salió de la cama y abrochándose los pantalones como pudo salió corriendo tras de ella, no traía puestos los zapatos pero no le importaba **-¡Misato, espera!-** gritó mientras salía del departamento intentando alcanzarla, el frío caló sus huesos profundamente, pero en un segundo ese frío desaparecía por la desesperación de correr y alcanzar a Misato.

Y como si fuera una mala broma, una ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer.

Misato corría sin saber hacia dónde iba, lloraba y negaba con la cabeza, "¿_Cómo pude ser tan estúpida_?" pensaba mientras sentía como unas ligeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, no las sentía en el rostro, tenía suficiente con sus lágrimas.

**-¡Misato!-** seguía gritando Kaji que ya comenzaba a alcazarla, ella escuchó la voz de Kaji pero no quería detenerse, no quería verlo después de lo que acababa de ver.

**-¡Detente por favor!-** gritó Kaji ya muy cerca de ella **-¡Déjame!-** gritó Misato cuando sintió la mano de Kaji agarrando su brazo y deteniéndola –**No quiero saber nada más de ti Kaji, ya veo por qué no me podías decir que me amabas, porque en realidad ¡no me amas! No puedo creer que me engañaras así-** gritó Misato mientras movía su brazo para zafarse de él, pero Kaji ahora frente a ella , la tomó por ambos brazos **–Misato escúchame, eso no es lo que parece- **

**-¿Ah no?, pues no me interesa que sea, ¡no quiero escuchar tus excusas!-** dijo ella intentando zafarse.

-**Por favor Misato, déjame explicarte, tú y yo estamos haciendo cosas raras el día de hoy-**

**-¡Ah!, ¿entonces esto es mi culpa?, ¡Déjame!-**

**-¡No te voy a soltar!, por favor Misato ¡yo…!-** ambos se quedaron observando **–Yo…-** dijo Kaji bajando un poco la voz y quitando la fuerza de sus manos.

Un sonido se escuchó en esa noche lluviosa, no era el sonido de un auto, de personas o de un beso, era el sonido de una cachetada.

Misato acababa de abofetear a Kaji, el aún con el rostro de lado no dijo nada, ninguno dijo nada tras unos segundos, después Misato dijo en un tono de voz frío y doloroso **–No te pienso perdonar esto nunca Kaji y no quiero volver a verte jamás-**

Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia un camino que hacía mucho tiempo no andaba, su viejo departamento.

Kaji se quedó allí, observando como Misato se alejaba de él, colocó una mano en su rostro aun sintiendo la cachetada que ella le acababa de dar.

Después regresó a su departamento, la mujer ya no estaba allí y aparentemente había compensado el abandono llevándose algunas cosas de valor, pero a Kaji no le importo, solo se quedó allí parado en la puerta observando su departamento revuelto y vacío.

Misato llegó a su departamento, lo abrió y sintió como si nunca lo hubiera dejado, estaba polvoso y desordenado como siempre, pero era frío, durante 2 años lo había olvidado y ahora, estaba allí de nuevo y sola, en cuanto cerró la puerta, cayó sentada al piso y abrazando sus piernas lloró toda la noche.


	16. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

***MI VIEJO AMANTE, MI VIEJA HERIDA***

Después de que Kaji y Misato terminaron, aunque ambos deseaban desesperadamente estar juntos de nuevo, ninguno buscó al otro, los 2 siguieron sus carreras y sus vidas, obviamente los amigos los cuestionaban pero ninguno daba ninguna explicación concreta.

Ritsuko apoyó a Misato y de alguna manera eso ayudo a Misato a seguir, sin embargo, ella no sabía que Ritsuko seguía platicando con Kaji y seguía siendo su amiga.

**(2008)**

El día de la graduación llegó, en la ceremonia Kaji se acercó a Misato, había pasado un año y ahora que las cosas estaban más calmadas ambos pudieron platicar, al principio todo fue tenso, pero después parecía que lo que había pasado entre los 2, había ocurrido muchos años atrás, y aunque Misato le dijo a Kaji que no lo perdonaría jamás, no lo dijo de manera terminante, ambos acordaron en que nunca podrían tener otro tipo de relación y habían acordado que, por el bien de ambos, sólo hablarían para cosas necesarias, ya que ambos tenían planeado trabajar en Gehirn y seguramente se encontrarían en algún momento.

Al salir de la escuela, Ritsuko entró a Gehirn de Japón, al departamento de desarrollo tecnológico donde vió un aspecto de su madre que no conocía.

Kaji entró también a Gehirn, sin embargo, a los pocos meses decidió salir de allí y se unió a una empresa que conoció gracias a Gehirn, una empresa llamada Seele donde se convirtió en "inspector".

Misato decidió entrar a una academia especial para aprender a utilizar armas de fuego y a pelear antes de entrar a Gehirn, así mismo comenzó a trabajar en una agencia especial donde se hacían diversas actividades, una de ellas era experimentación en algunos tipos de animales, fue allí donde Misato decidió salvar a un pequeño pingüino de aguas termales, lo llamó Pen Pen; de esta manera ella salvó la vida del pequeño, pero también sitió que ya no estaba tan sola como antes.

**(2010)**

Ritsuko conoce a la pequeña Rei Ayanami, después de eso, su madre se suicida al día siguiente, dado este hecho, Gehirn cambia de nombre y ahora es conocido como Nerv.

Misato ingresa a Nerv de Alemania, allí conoce a la piloto del Evangelion 02, la segunda niña Asuka Langley, también se encuentra con Kaji quien al parecer había ingresado de nuevo a Nerv unos meses antes que ella, la relación entre estos 2 es un poco tensa aunque algunos años atrás habían hablado, pero Kaji se la pasa viajando entre Nerv de Alemania, de Japón y de Estados Unidos, por lo que no se ven mucho realmente.

**(2015)**

Misato es transferida a Nerv de Japón, allí tras unas semanas es la encargada de recoger al tercer niño que será el que pilotará el Evangelion 01, Shinji Ikari.


	17. Nota del Autor :)

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Espero que este fan fic, les agrade, lo hice pensando en que en Evangelion no hacen mucha mención de la relación que tuvieron estos 2 personajes en el pasado, además intenté hacer que fuera coherente entre el manga y el anime, aunque definitivamente me basé más en el anime para hacerlo, pero tomé cosas importantes como el pasado de Kaji del manga, no me basé en las películas dado que en ellas hacen mínima mención de la relación de Kaji y Misato hasta el momento de la 3.33 que ha sido la última que ha salido cuando escribí el fan fic.

De cualquier manera, espero que les guste mucho como a mí y que la disfruten leyendo, después de esto ver el anime o leer el manga será totalmente diferente ;)

Saludos!


End file.
